Connection
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: After Jason suddenly decides to claim his son and rip him away from the only father he's ever known, Lucky leaves PC and a heartbroken Sam behind. Only to return four years later. Lusam. one-parter


**A/N- A little one-parter I threw together in honor or Lusam's reunion!**

**summary- After Jason suddenly decides to claim his son and rip him away from the only father he's ever known, Lucky leaves PC and a heartbroken Sam behind. Only to return four years later. Lusam. **

The music pulsed through her body as she grinded her hips against no one in particular. There was far too many people on the dance floor for her to keep track of just one person, so she settled dancing by herself. She felt eyes on her, but didn't think anything of it. She was single, and was eagerly awaiting for the stranger to finally come up to her.

He watched her, the way her petite body moved with the music, and her curled brown hair brushed against her bare back. With each swing of her hips her skirt seemed to get that much shorter. She was still the exact same way he remembered her. Had it really been four years? He gulped down a shot in one swallow, not once taking his eyes off her.

She allowed some nameless guy to grab her hips from behind, not even bothering to look back at him. It didn't matter what he looked like. She had no intention of sleeping with him. Sex was overrated. She had avoided it for the past few years.

It took every ounce of his self control not to rip the guy away from her. Even now, he hated it when other men touched her. She was his, even before she really was. They had always been connected, way before their first conversation or kiss. They were too much alike to not be. Their scars, mistakes, and pasts were identical to each other. And they loved with the same ferocity only to fall farther each time they were hurt.

She closed her eyes and imagined _his_ hands as the stranger trailed his hands from her waist to her shoulders. But for some reason she couldn't. His fingers were shorter and fatter than his, and he touched her differently. She found herself shifting her body away from him, and out of his reach.

He sighed in relief as she separated from the man, drinking down another shot. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He still remembered the last time he saw her, the night he told her that he needed time to himself. The way her brown eyes had misted with tears, her chin had quivered and her lip had trembled. She had refused to let him hold her, and insisted he leave. What she didn't know was that he had spent two hours just sitting on her front porch persuading himself to leave town, which he did.

Four years and she still missed him just as much as she did the day he walked out of her life. What was wrong with her? She closed her eyes, and attempted to become lost in the music. But for some reason she couldn't shake his essence. She remembered everything about him, in painful detail. His lips, his taste, his touch, his scent, his everything. It was almost as if he was there.

He continued studying her, entranced by her. Before the beginning had even begun he had known she was the one. How could there ever be anyone else? No one understood him like she did, not even his first love. But did he ever really love anyone before her? Was he capable of loving someone besides her? No. She knew him, flaws and all. Instead of trying to change him, she accepted him and encouraged him to be the man he could be. Not being able to take another second, he placed his glass on the bar, and pushed through the crowd toward her.

She felt hands skim her bare mid drift, causing her to loose her breath from the simple touch. Right away she knew who it was. Turning around so she could see him, she fumbled for the words she had spent years longing to say. But she was unable to utter a sound, so instead she just stared. She took him in, from his freshly shaved chin; his full, kissable, lips; his perfect nose; and his blue eyes. Her fingers barely outlined his lips, before she leaned in to kiss him, wondering if he still tasted the same.

He broke the kiss, reluctantly, and rested his forehead against hers. "Sam." He said her name, silently begging her to not ask the questions other women would. She simply smiled. He should have known she wouldn't demand answers, because she already understood. She may not have liked it, and it may have hurt her, but she understood why he had to do it, and she forgave him. "I'll never hurt you again, I promise." He pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed happily. "I know, Lucky."

**A/N-I am aware that the ending is a little corny and would never happen with Lusam...but its my story so deal with it. LOL. leave me some love. **


End file.
